


Kindred

by allthehearteyes



Series: I’m Not A Playa, I Just Fluff A Lot [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex to the rescue, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Michael is afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael is afraid. Alex to the rescue.





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> I think their life is going to be filled with quirks and unexpected moments, but they will definitely be there for one another every step of the way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

_Fuck!_

 

“Alex!” Michael hollers as he scrambles away from the dusty boxes in the garage. His heart is racing, body flushed with near panic.

 

“ALEX!” He bellows again, trying to untangle himself from an old fishing line he got snagged in, while fighting to get as far away as possible from the horror he just encountered.

 

He’s about to full on scream, when Alex bursts through the garage door, eyes wide with concern.

 

“What?! What’s wrong?” Alex moves quickly to grab Michael by the shoulders.

 

Michael is gasping for breath, as he points to the other side of their garage. Alex frowns a little and heads that direction. He walks around cardboard and crates, and some old tools when he clearly sees it.

 

If he’s not mistaken, Michael could swear he sees a smile quirk Alex’s lips.

 

“Babe, are you kidding me?  Again?” Alex has the nerve to look put out!

 

_Rude!_

 

A bit offended, Michael replies, “Shut up! Just take care of it okay?”

 

“Of course, my love.”  Alex bends down to grab the offending creature.

 

“Don’t touch it!!!”

 

“Michael, seriously? It’s a house spider. It’s not going to hurt me, or you, for that matter.”

 

“Look, Alex Guerin, you knew who I was when you married me, okay? They’re fucking horrible. All those eyes, and legs, and the webs, and the jumping.” Michael shudders with revulsion at the thought of the many, many terrible things spiders can do.

 

Alex chuckles a bit. “Okay. Okay. I’ll move it —“

 

“Just kill it! It’s probably trying to build a nest and ruin my life with all its baby spawn!”

 

“A bit dramatic, no?” Alex rolls his eyes, a smirk firmly on his lips. “You know I’m not going to kill a non venomous spider. It’s going to live a long, happy, spider life outside of this garage. Now either hand me something to scoop it up with or turn away so I can grab it, and we can get on with our day.”

 

“You’re so mean to me.” Michael grumbles, as he floats an empty coffee can over to Alex.

 

“Thanks.” Alex grabs the can out of the air. Reaching down to get the spider, he continues, “I’d like to take this time to remind you, again, that you can simply use your gift to move the damn thing. You could very easily fling it out of here with no effort.”

 

“I told you! That one time I tried I ended up hitting it with my TK so hard that it exploded all over me.  I had spider goo on my face and in my hair! Alex, it was awful!” Michael gestures with both hands to emphasize his point.

 

Standing fully upright, can of spider in hand, Alex snorts. “Right. But you were like nine years old at the time, soooooo?” Alex shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, okay?! Can you just get that thing out of here before it crawls out of that can and attacks me out of spite?” Michael can feel the grimace on his face.

 

“Yes, dear,” Alex sighs. He ambles around the obstacles in the garage and heads outside.

 

Michael knows his response is irrational and ridiculous, but he really can’t help it. He also knows Alex fully understands, and harasses him to distract Michael from his fear.

 

Alex walks back in. “All gone. Off to go torture some other unsuspecting soul.” He puts down the can and walks over to Michael. “Come here.” Alex opens his arms wide. Michael rushes in and lets his love soothe him.

 

“Thanks,” Michael mumbles against the warm skin of Alex’s neck. Alex begins to run his hands in circles on Michael’s back.

 

“Anytime” Alex whispers back, kissing his temple. “You know, I don’t actually mind rescuing you from them. I just think it’s interesting that you’ll interact with any other insect or animal on the planet like it’s your kindred spirit, but spiders get you every time.”

 

“I know it’s weird. I’m weird.” Michael nuzzles closer. “You’re stuck with me.” Alex runs the fingers of one hand through Michael’s locks, and Michael shivers in pleasure.

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Michael can feel Alex’s lips curve into a smile. “Maybe you can take a break from cleaning out all this mess to have lunch? A couple of PB and Js and a chocolate milk?”

 

“That’s my fave.”

 

“I know. Come on.” Alex grabs Michael’s hand and leads him back to the sanctuary of their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
